Smoke Gets In Your Eyes
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: O desejo e o repúdio. O ódio e o amor. Sano e Saitou. YAOI!


* * *

**Smoke Gets In Your Eyes**

* * *

-

Nota: primeiro eu queria dizer que eu amo o Saitou. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, eu não sei bem quando aconteceu, mas o Saitou passou da quarta posição da minha lista de personagens mais amados de Rurouni Kenshin para a segunda, hehe.. perdendo só para o amor da minha vida do mundo Rurouni, Aoshi Shinomori. A segunda colocação era do Seijurou Hiko, que por conseqüência pulou pra quarta (ora, a terceira é do Sano e ele não ia perder só por que de repente me vi apaixonada pelo Saitou .). Bem, espero que ninguém se ofenda com a história. É só a minha opinião muito particular de achar que Sano/Saitou tem tudo a ver (apesar de já ter visto por aí outras fics e imagens que sugerem um relacionamento entre os dois, Ebaaaa! Não tou sozinha!). É isso! Paz e amor! (aliás, muita paz e muito, muito, muito amor!)

Nota 2: Não, não é uma songfic! Da música, só mesmo o título, hehehe!!!

-

-

_— __O que é que você queria? que eu tivesse morrido mesmo?! — _Saitou perguntara exaltado com a insistência de Sano em reclamar por ele não ter avisado que não tinha morrido na batalha contra Shishio.

Sano calara-se. Não era isso. Com certeza não era! Sua raiva não fora por Saitou não ter morrido. Sua revolta naquele momento era por ter sofrido em vão. Sofrido por uma morte que não aconteceu, sofrido por uma... _falsa perda_.

Sano calara-se. Chegara num ponto que não conseguiria explicar. Como iria dizer que era justamente o contrário? Como dizer que sentira uma dor quase que insuportável ao ver com os próprios olhos a explosão que supostamente dera fim à vida de Hajime Saitou?

Sano calara-se.

Calara-se por que surpreendentemente pegara a si próprio feliz ao rever a imagem daquele tal _lobo de Mibu_.

Calara-se por que se estava brigando e reclamando pelo fato de Saitou estar vivo era unicamente por alívio em saber disso. Gritar e esbravejar naquele momento funcionava bem para extravasar a estranho sentimento de satisfação. Era quase como abraça-lo forte e gritar "_Graças a Deus você está vivo!_".

Mas Saitou acabara de acusa-lo de desejar verdadeiramente a sua morte. Talvez Sano tivesse mesmo deixado transparecer esse falso sentimento pela abrasividade de suas palavras incapazes de demonstrar suas reais emoções.

Sano sabia que admirava Saitou! Preocupou-se sinceramente com ele aquele dia contra Shishio! Nunca desejara a sua morte! Era isso!

Só isso?

Mas nunca diria! Nunca confessaria sua admiração ou sua preocupação!

Nunca mesmo?

Sano balançou a cabeça como se tentasse espantar aqueles pensamentos. Por um momento afastou-se do grupo. Precisava se afastar dali nem que fosse por poucos instantes. Queria colocar a mente em ordem, pois só assim seria de alguma utilidade naquela ocasião. Mas sabia que não poderia se afastar muito. Kenshin poderia precisar dele, apesar de que não saberia como ajudar de verdade se isso realmente acontecesse. Seu punho direito estava acabado com a última luta.

— Gostei da decepção que vi em seus olhos, crista de galo.

Sano ouviu aquela voz forte e segura por trás de si. Ele virou-se e encarou Hajime Saitou fumando um cigarro. Nesse instante, puxou um canto da boca num indício de sorriso.

— Sinto dizer-lhe que o único que ficará decepcionado aqui será você. Não havia decepção em meus olhos.

— Ah não?

— Definitivamente não. Acha que sou esse tipo de lutador que fica feliz ao perder um bom adversário sem que tenha sido pelas próprias mãos?

— Não mudou nada mesmo. Continua com essa conversa fiada de sempre. — Saitou olhou para o punho de Sanosuke — Se está tão forte como foi deixar isso acontecer? — perguntou apontando para o punho.

— Não se sai ileso de uma luta difícil como a que tive. Você deveria saber disso. O importante é que fui eu quem venci. Consegui ajudar um pouco o Kenshin nesta seqüência de lutas claramente difíceis.

— Diga-me, crista de galo. Acreditou mesmo que Hajime Saitou tivesse morrido?

"_Droga!_", pensou Sanosuke nessa hora, "_Eu tinha pensado mesmo!_".

— O que você queria que eu tivesse pensando, seu imbecil? O local todo explodiu com você lá dentro! — Sano exaltou-se ao responder.

— Entendo... Então foi estúpido o suficiente para acreditar que eu estava realmente morto.

— Quem aqui é estúpido?! — Sano partiu na direção de Saitou, mas este fez sinal com a mão para que ele parasse.

— Pretende me atacar com esse punho? Melhor continuar vivo, não acha? Kenshin e os outros já têm problemas demais para ficarem se preocupando com a sua morte.

— O que?! — Sano ficou ainda mais bravo — Está querendo me humilhar? pois digo que mesmo com esse punho estraçalhado sou capaz de derrotar você se eu realmente quiser!

Saitou deu outra tragada em seu cigarro tranqüilamente enquanto observava Sanosuke.

— O que foi? — gritou Sano nervoso — Por que só fica aí olhando para mim com essa cara de idiota?

— Estou avaliando o seu nível de coragem... e burrice. Estou tentando avaliar qual o que se sobressai mais nesses momentos em que você diz coisas tolas como essas.

— Não me chame de burro!

— Mas você é! Se eu aceitasse seu desafio, você estaria morto!

Mais uma vez Sano calou-se. Era verdade. Naquele momento ele estava completamente impossibilitado de lutar... Pior ainda se fosse contra Saitou. Mas ele nunca admitiria.

— Sua sorte é que não me sinto motivado a lutar com você agora. — foi a resposta de Sano com um leve sorriso irônico nos lábios.

— E por que não? — mais uma tragada no cigarro.

— Você não pode parar com esse cigarro por um instante sequer? — Sano indagou irritado com a fumaça.

— Isso te incomoda?

— Muito!

— Ótimo! — e deu mais uma tragada, jogando a fumaça propositalmente na direção de Sano.

— Ora seu! - Sano não suportou e partiu para cima de Saitou.

Saitou jogou o que restava do cigarro no chão e segurou os dois braços de Sanosuke fortemente, imobilizando-o.

— O que você quer, Sano? — ele perguntou seriamente ainda o segurando pelos braços — Não é lutar, é?

— C-como assim? — Sano perguntou confuso e sem investidas para tentar se libertar.

— É que... — Saitou falou num tom mais ameno — sinto que há algo que você quer me dizer, mas não consigo perceber bem o que pode ser.

Sano tremeu inteiro nessa hora e Saitou percebeu imediatamente o efeito que suas palavras causaram no lutador. Os olhos do capitão da polícia, por vezes iluminado por uma falsa displicência, caíam agora fulminantes sobre a face ruborizada de Sanosuke Sagara.

Sano sentiu-se perdido. Aqueles olhos pareciam conseguir ler tudo o que se passava em sua mente e isso era aterrorizante! Contudo o que mais o enfraquecia era o fato de não conseguir evitar aquelas respostas instantâneas que seu corpo estava a enviar a todo instante... Enviar diretamente para Saitou.

"_Mas que droga!_", voltou a pensar, "_Eu tenho que ser mais forte que isso!_".

Saitou, por sua vez, ainda segurando o outro pelos braços, começou a aproximar bem lentamente seu rosto do dele. Isso fez Sano, por mais que este não quisesse, estremecer mais forte.

Saitou sorriu com um toque de malícia e parou a trajetória.

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou franzindo um pouco o cenho — O que isso significa?

— Idiota! — Sano falou quase num sussurro.

— Verdade? Pois a mim está parecendo que você quer... – Saitou ergueu uma sobrancelha - um beijo desse idiota... ou estou enganado?

— O que?! Cala essa boca, Saitou! Você está delirando!

Foram as últimas palavras de Sanosuke antes de sentir o impacto dos lábios de Saitou sobre os seus. Saitou soltou os braços de Sanosuke no decorrer do beijo e o segurou pela nuca. Sanosuke já com as mãos livres, agarrou-se ao outro abraçando-o com todo o desejo que nem ele mesmo sabia que era tão grande.

Fora um beijo bastante demorado.

Ao se afastarem, Saitou não disse nada. Sua única ação foi dar as costas para ir embora.

— Ei, espera aí! — Sano gritou ao perceber as intenções de Saitou em deixa-lo daquele jeito.

Saitou parou. Mais alguns segundos e ele finalmente olhou para trás.

— Não precisa me agradecer e nem dizer que gostou. — falou o capitão da polícia com a voz mais fria possível.

— Dizer que gostei?! — Sano gritou irritado — Só se eu estivesse louco para gostar desse seu bafo horrível de cigarro!

Saitou lançou-lhe um sorriso quase indiferente e novamente começou a se afastar.

— Tem três segundos para dizer que não quer que isso nunca mais aconteça! — ele gritou de repente sem parar de caminhar para longe de Sano.

Saitou levantou uma das mãos com três dedos erguidos. Enquanto caminhava, foi baixando os dedos um a um como se estivesse contando os três segundos.

Baixou o primeiro...

Nada

Baixou o segundo...

Silêncio

Baixou o terceiro...

E o silêncio continuou intacto!

Saitou então sumiu da vista de Sanosuke.

Nesse instante Sano sorriu sozinho. Lá onde estava, Saitou também.

Fim.


End file.
